


A Kiss From Borrowed Lips (Or... FrankenFrank)

by Raven052



Category: mychemicalromance
Genre: Frankenstein - Freeform, M/M, Mad Scientist, frankenpuppy, grave robbing, undead love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frankenstein story gets a new twist... Gerard, desperately in love and ridiculously inquisitive, has found a way to restore life. So, when the love of his life dies in a freak accident, he takes drastic action. <br/>And this, dear readers, is only the very beginning...!</p>
<p>Happy Halloween everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss From Borrowed Lips (Or... FrankenFrank)

This story starts were I believe all good, dark gothic tales should start.   
A graveyard.

The night was bitterly cold, and the chill whipped with force.   
At least it wasn’t raining, that much Gerard was grateful for.   
His brother was in no such mood to contemplate the weather.   
“Gerard.” His voice was even, but his irritancy was not well hidden. “What exactly are you planning to do here?”  
He glanced at the shovel in Gerard’s hands, then back at his brother. He blinked, slowly.  
“Gerard… What kind of crazy-”  
“Just dig where I tell you to, okay?” Gerard said, his own voice betraying none of the emotions coursing through him.   
His heart, his soul felt bleak, broken. But his mind buzzed, with thoughts and notions, with a way out of this ongoing darkness he’d felt the past 24 hours.   
Ever since he’d innocently picked up the newspaper, flicked through, and been confronted with news that had quite literally brought him to his knees. Shock, despair, grief. None of these words did justice to what Gerard had felt when he saw that headline above the picture of that face.   
That face that had floated in his mind for weeks, months, that had found it’s way into his dreams and fantasies. The face belonging to the person he knew, he knew he was desperately in love with. And, if only he could get to see them again, Gerard might get that chance to be with them.   
He never expected the next time he saw that face to be in a newspaper, in an article detailing a car accident. An accident that had taken that mans life. 

Mikey stepped closer to Gerard, and took the shovel from him.   
“One. You realise how crazy that just sounded, right? And two, what makes you think that I am going to be doing the one doing any digging? This is your insane plan, I am not going to be doing any fucking digging!”   
Gerard smiled, just a little, giving his younger brother an innocent look.   
“Victor Frankenstein wouldn’t do his own digging.”   
His voice was still calm, too calm.   
Mikey screamed in frustration, throwing the shovel to the ground. “I knew it! I fucking knew this was what this was all about! Gerard, you are not a character from a fucking book, a book you clearly didn’t read very carefully since I think you’ll find Frankenstein did his own dirty work.”  
Gerard shrugged. “I know I’m not, I won’t make the same mistakes as him.” He paused, smiling. “We have so much more knowledge now, Mikey. Imagine what Mary Shelley could have come up with had she been alive today? What would her good doctor achieve with modern tools…”  
His gaze fixed once more upon his brother. “We won’t need to wonder much longer, we’ll have the answers ourselves.”   
Mikey came closer, his hands resting upon Gerard’s shoulders. “Gee. I know, I know you’re hurting, you’re in shock and you want to make that better, but this is not the way. Don’t you know that Frankenstein is not… It’s not a manuscript, not an instruction manual. It’s a warning. A lesson. Man is not supposed to hold that kind of power. Only… Only bad things can come of it.”   
Gerard shrugged his brother off. “So I can’t even count on you then?”   
Mikey sighed, resentfully. Gerard knew he had only to push a few buttons to get Mikey to agree with him. So rarely did he do it, Mikey knew he must be desperate to use such tricks now.   
Of course, one look at Gerard’s face, a proper, close look, and the desperation was clear.   
“Of course you can count on me.” Mikey said, quietly. His chest tightened as he saw the soft, sweet smile spreading across Gerard’s lips, the sparkle returning, briefly, to his eyes.   
Mikey grabbed Gerard’s arm. “You realise the risks, though?”   
Gerard waved his hand dismissively. “We won’t get caught for grave robbing, Mikes. I spoke to the groundskeeper, it’s all set.”   
“Not those kinds of risks.” Mikey said. “I didn’t doubt that you’d have thought of that. But… You have considered… If this goes wrong. He might… He might not…”  
Gerard stared at Mikey, long and hard. It was clear he had considered this, and it scared him more even than the original death had.   
Gerard smiled, and it was more strained than he’d hoped. “It won’t go wrong.” 

Gerard was already striding off, further into the graveyard, with Mikey following, dutifully, behind. 

~~~

They carried on the rest of the task in silence, broken only by the simple words needed to communicate what was needed, and where to move things.   
Of course, unlike what he’d originally intimated, Gerard did not in fact leave the hard work to Mikey, the work equally shared, each only pausing when it got too much for them. 

Mikey cast frequent, worried glances over Gerard, but he showed little more than determination, concentration on the tasks at hand.   
The troubling thoughts revolving round Gerard’s mind did not translate outwardly, but only because he made sure of that. 

His mind was on a loop.  
Walking, calmly, through the doors of the mortuary.   
Up to the only opened door, the body on it laid, neatly upon it, the sheet covering it respectfully.   
Looking down upon the covered body, and reaching out a slightly trembling hand to fold it back.   
Revealing that face.   
That face.  
That beautiful face.

He had been cleaned, properly examined already. And yet, still the cleansing of blood and gore could not hide the wreckage done.   
The face was badly torn, large, gaping lacerations on one cheek, smaller wounds dotted around.   
Nose badly misshapen.  
Though the eyelids were both closed, it was clear that one had suffered badly, Gerard suspected it was in fact missing all together.   
A large split to the skull, which the medical examiner had cleaned off and shaved around, to get a clearer look.   
Gerard had folded down the sheet a little further, stopping himself as he saw large bruises and yet more lacerations.  
He’d seen enough, and he knew what he had to do. 

He had his excuse, he was here to transport the body to the funeral home, he’d said. The cause of death was an obvious one, and the family wanted the funeral quickly, so they could begin the healing process. 

Gerard considered, briefly, how hard it had been to leave that body, laying beneath another sheet, in the barn on Gerard‘s expansive grounds that he had converted into his own type of laboratory.  
When the idea had fully taken hold of him.   
Life. Lasting life.   
He knew the answers now, his experiments with plants, and then, eventually small animals had proved his success.  
Now, he could use that knowledge for something good, something worthwhile. 

Mikey snapped him out of his looping thoughts. “So, Gee, what have we got left to, uh, harvest?”   
Gerard looked up to see Mikey replacing the vase of flowers beside the grave they’d just re-covered.   
The graves they were digging up were the newer ones, those laid to rest recently. It was necessary to have the parts are fresh as possible. Gerard didn’t want anything putrid getting near his creation, and, the fresher the parts, the easier it would be to reanimate.   
Of course, this also meant that the graves were of those still being mourned, so they needed to be very careful to make sure the grave sites looked as undisturbed as possible. No sense in upsetting grieved families further.   
Gerard took out the worn piece of paper out of his pocket, dusted off some of the dirt and scanned it, making another tick, then smiling.   
“Only one more thing to get now Mikes, works nearly done.”   
“Good.” Mikey said, glancing up at the sky. “Because I kinda don’t wanna still be doing this when the sun comes up, y’know?”  
“We won’t.” Gerard promised, leading the way over to the next, and final gravesite. “Just one more thing, that’s all.”   
Mikey followed, dutifully. “Just please tell me it’s not another internal organ, please Gee? It’s bad enough hacking off limps, but cutting dead people open is a whole other kind of gross. I’m not gonna get the smell outta my nose for a month.”  
Gerard stopped abruptly and turned to face his brother, his jaw was set tight, his eyes flashing dangerously. “You think I like the idea of having to replace almost all of his internal organs because the fucking car crash crushed almost everything he had? I didn’t want any of this either!”  
Then he stopped, breathed in deeply. “But, I’ll do what I have to, to get him back. I’m sorry you don’t like this, but I couldn’t do this part alone. I won’t ask anything else of you for this, I promise.”   
Mikey nodded, reached out and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. “I know, I’m sorry, I keep forgetting… Why we’re doing this.”  
Gerard nodded back in acknowledgement, then turned and continued walking.   
Mikey hesitated, then called after him. “Just tell me straight though, is it another internal organ?”   
Gerard looked behind him, a small grin on his face, and shook his head. “No. We just need an eye from this one.”  
“An eye?”  
“Mmhmm. Just a single eye.” 

The grave they came to was the freshest yet, could only have been laid to rest that day.   
The gravestone was covered in flowers.   
Gerard knelt before the stone, as he had with all the ones they’d already been to, and placed a hand over the name interred beneath.   
“I apologise for disturbing your rest.” Gerard whispered, again, as he had with all of them. “And thank you for the precious thing you give me.”   
Then he stood, looked up at Mikey, and once again they set to silent work. 

~~~

"It's okay." Gerard said. "I can do the rest now, you can go home."   
They were back at Gerard’s home now, in the lab, all the collected materials safely stored until they were needed.   
Mikey hesitated, uncertain his brother should be left alone right now. But, as Gerard walked over to the table, with the sheet covering what Mikey knew lay beneath, he found he'd had enough ghoulishness for the night, and the day.   
A hasty goodbye, and the brothers parted. Mikey leaving to try and find a few hours rest in his bed, trying to forget the events of the night.   
For Gerard, sleep was a long way off yet. 

He stepped up to the bench where the broken body lay, and once again pulled back the sheet, revealing the face.   
His hand paused over the ruined eye, then smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be whole again soon."   
Gerard decided the repairs to the face would be last, the most delicate part of the entire project.   
Re-covering the face, Gerard moved down, lifting the sheet to reveal the legs, and nodded. He would start here, work his way up.   
He turned to pull on lab coat, carefully doing up each button. Then he pulled on his mask and, finally, gloves.   
Then Gerard went to the bench that held his many tools, which he'd laid out before his graveyard excursion.   
The bone saw was loud as it started up, but thankfully there was no one nearby for it to disturb. 

The day passed for Gerard in a blur of buzzing, sawing, and then careful, concentrated stitching. Cursing himself when he had not been as neat as he wished himself to be, but he found as he went along, he got better,  
He learnt with every new stitch.   
The internal organs were tricky in a whole new way, here Gerard had to be even more aware. He double checked the blood types of each new piece he replaced as he went along, he wouldn't allow any mistakes. But he'd been through already, and he came across no issues.   
It was necessary, of course, for Gerard to distance himself, to not think of the body laid out before him as the man he'd fallen so irrevocably for. It would surely only distract him, possibly make him too scared, his hands too uncertain. Instead, he thought of it as a work of art, one made of red and slick and softness. Of stitching and bone. And as such, his hand was steady as with anything he'd ever created.   
The heart was the last thing he replaced. He'd been careful here, extra careful, not only with the blood type but with the attributes of the person it had originally come from. A young man, newly married, how their partner must have grieved... But, selfish though it was to think it, at least now that loving heart would continue to beat.   
Finally, that task was also done, Gerard sewed the chest back up once again, repairing the damage done by the crash while he did. He found that as he pieced it all together, a pattern that he'd already taken note of started to take further shape on the skin. A intricate tattoo, covering almost the entire chest. He had a lot of tattoos all over, and Gerard had been sorry of the ones he'd lost with the need of something being replaced. He made sure to try and restore the one on the mans chest as completely as possible. 

Now, the most intricate bit of his work could start.   
The deep wounds about the face were the first part of this stage, the smaller grazes he tended to also. The large gash to the back of the head he also stitched, glad of the medical examiner shaving that part of the head, it made it easier to stitch now.   
The nose he realigned, and found it was not as badly damaged as he'd first feared.   
Then the lips, where it had been split open in a diagonal line across both of them. This needed his thinnest thread, and close attention.   
And then, finally, the eye.   
For many minutes Gerard stared down at the eye socket, frowning, tipping his head to one side or the other, crouching beside the head, getting a closer look. This part was going to be very difficult. If he got this wrong, the results could be disastrous. 

The end result of this part was not quite as perfect as Gerard had hoped, but, at least, it was successful. He'd ended up making large incisions just to get in deep enough. Now they were sown back up, and the stitches formed a cross around the eye.   
The eye colours did not match, but Gerard didn't think that was a problem, in fact, he found it all the more attractive. 

Gerard stepped back, and looked over his handiwork. Bloodied and tired hands on his hips, staining his lab coat yet further, Gerard smiled, proudly, and nodded.   
Yes.   
He was perfect.   
Now.   
To bring him back to this world. 

~~~

The actual resurrection of the creature in Mary Shelley’s story is not greatly detailed, there are no real hints, only vague ideas as to how Baron Frankenstein brought the man he created to life. But Gerard had got his ideas, his knowledge from other sources. From the films and books and popular culture that was spawned from that original story, and they all agreed on one thing.   
Energy, electric energy was the key part of recreating life.   
And, of course, in this modern age, Gerard had no need to wait for an electric storm to be able to grant his creation life. 

Removing his bloodied lab clothes, Gerard replaced them with new, clean ones, and put on thicker gloves.   
The table, with his creation was wheeled to a different part of the lab.   
Gerard went over to the control panel, turned a few knobs, flipped a few switches, allowing them to warm up, to gain energy.   
The very air started to hum with power. With life.   
Gerard was more hurried, but no less precise, dashing around with the last preparations of the lifeless form, connecting the necessary cables and needles, making the first injections of fluid he’d concocted.   
He paused, only once, to look down at that face, to touch his hand to the cheek, feel how cold it was.   
And to smile, to know it would not be so cold much longer.   
Back to the controls, knobs turned up to their highest capacity, a crackling of energy in the air, the hum almost intolerable. Hand on the main switch, Gerard turned, and looked over at the table, at the body.  
The switch pulled, connection made, and the body jolted, convulsed, then went slack once more.   
Gerard pulled the switch back to neutral, hurried over, administered another injection, went back over to the switch.   
Again, he let the full force of electricity loose through the body. And again it convulsed, longer this time, the back arching.   
One more injection, one more pull of the switch.  
Gerard could have sworn he could see silvery bolts of electricity running through the body, from head to toes.   
He could feel the grin on his face. 

All switches turned off, all knobs back to their zero setting.   
Gerard went back over to the body, disconnecting all the cables now. The body was warm now, he could feel the warmth radiating from it.   
He crouched down, beside his head, and reached out his hand, stroking back the hair.   
“Wake up. C’mon. Wake up.”   
He watched, intently for signs of life. He knew there was often a slight delay, it’d been true of the plants, of the animals.   
He started to grow worried, his hand still stroking through the mans hair, his hand starting to shake, not daring to consider that all his work… Everything he’d done for the last two days… That he’d now failed.   
It was too much for his heart to bear. 

He’d closed his eyes, fighting back desperation, despair.   
He missed the mismatched eyes snapping open.   
And he missed the mouth opening wide.   
So the first indication he got of his success was the panted, gasped breath, sucking in oxygen.  
Gerard’s eyes were wide as he raised his head, then suddenly stood as his eyes, and his creations eyes locked.  
He looked at Gerard with utter, utter incomprehension, and fear.   
Another, even deeper breath taken, and Gerard was sure that the man was going to scream.   
Instead, with a raspy but surprisingly loud voice, the man spoke his first words of his new life.   
“What. The. Fuck?”

~~~

That first night, though Gerard tried to explain, tried to calm him down, the man would not be calmed, he was in a frenzy, understandably. And, making matters only worse, he had hardly any of his strength back, so it was necessary for Gerard to mostly carry him back up to the house. 

The man did not want food, only water. And though Gerard led him to one of many large guestrooms, the one directly next to Gerard’s, the man had no wish to lie down once more. Even while Gerard tried to lay him down, he struggled, trying to sit up.   
Eventually, Gerard led him to the chair in the room, which was near the window.   
The man sat in that, and stared outside.   
Gerard decided it best to leave the man, at least for a while.   
“I’ll only be next door.” He said, quietly, turning away.  
Then he paused.  
“I realised… I don’t know your name?”   
The man gave no indication he had even heard him. Gerard assumed this was a further hint, and went to leave.   
“It’s Frank.” The voice was still raspy, and much less loud now. He sounded unsure, as if he wasn’t sure if he was remembering right.   
Gerard couldn’t help but smile, he had to hold back a laugh. It was too perfect.   
“Goodnight, Frank.”  
He expected no answer, so he was not surprised when he didn’t get one. 

An overwhelming tiredness hit Gerard now that his work was done. Though, of course, he knew this was only the very, very beginnings of things for his creation.   
Silently, he closed the door to the guestroom behind him.   
He barely managed to undress before falling into bed and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

~~~

He slept well into the next day, and when he did wake, he was immediately aware that he was not alone.   
Gerard sat up slowly, and surveyed the man he’d brought back to life, sitting on the end of his bed, but not looking at him.  
Gerard heaved a sigh of relief. It had not all been a dream then. 

Without looking up, the man spoke, and now his voice was clear, his vocal chords obviously having gained strength as his body did.   
“Where am I?”   
Desperately, Gerard wanted to move closer, wanted to embrace this wonderful man, but, he knew he needed to take things slowly.   
“You’re in my house. Still in your same city, but I confess I don’t know how far from your home we are.”   
The man nodded, slowly, taking the information in.   
“Who are you?”   
“My name is Gerard.”   
Now the man looked up, to him, frowning. “You’re familiar.”   
Gerard smiled, softly, “We’ve seen each other around.”   
The man nodded. “What… What am I doing here?”   
Now Gerard did edge closer. “There… There was an accident. A very bad one. You… You were hurt.”  
The man’s frown deepened further. “The car crash.” He stated. “The… The car that just… It just aimed for me, it didn’t even- There was so much blood.”  
Gerard nodded. “There was.”  
“I thought. I thought I died.”   
Gerard held his breath a few seconds before answering.   
“You did.”  
The man looked up at him, suddenly, eyes wide. “What- What do you mean?”   
Gerard shifted up, next to the man, moving in close now, taking his hand.   
“You… You died from the crash, the injuries… It was bad. But. I. I brought you back to life.”  
The man stared at him, unblinking. Then, slowly, he turned his gaze, looking down at his hands, noticing the stitching, realising one of his hands was not known to him. With one, trembling hand, he reached up to his face, and felt the stitches there.

Now the scream that Gerard had expected the night before came.   
It felt for many minutes like it would never stop. 

Slowly, the scream died down, and faded into tears. Brutal, uncomprehending tears.   
Gerard shuffled closer, and wrapped his arms around him, surprised but grateful that he wasn’t pushed away.   
“W-What am I? I’m… I’m some kind of freak? A… A monster? Right?”  
Gerard shook his head, and reached out, took the mans hand. “Not a monster, a miracle.”  
Then, much quieter he added,  
“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming in the next week!


End file.
